Fabia's True Form
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: As Fabia was about to host a slumber party with the brawlers, Ren visits. But then, bullies confront her for looking so "human" when she's really a Neathian. Fabia feels upset by that but Ren decides to handle this on her once and for all. RenXFabia.
1. Slumber party setup and Ren's visit

**Eugene: **Konnichiwa! It's summer time and just in time! I'm gonna start a new story! Oh yeah, before I can forget.. Fabia-chan's visiting today!

**Fabia: **Hey, how do you do? ^^

**Eugene: **Hehe, I'm fine. Oh yeah, just to let you know, dudes, this story's for one of my friends who will be married later this year.

**Fabia: **Do you know when?

**Eugene: **By Christmas 2011, lol. So technically, this is also an early Christmas/wedding present.. hehehe… ^^"" Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE NEW STORY! CHAPPIE 1!

It was a warm day in the planet of Neathia. Now that the Neathian-Gundalian War's over and peace returned, to Fabia Sheen, the Neathian princess (and soon to be the new Queen in a few months), it felt nice to spend some time herself. She was currently in her usual human form and was sitting at the edge of her bed, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"It's such a nice day today, isn't it Aranaut?" Fabia asked her guardian bakugan, Haos Aranaut, who was hovering next to her.

"Indeed, Princess, indeed." Aranaut agreed.

"All though that I mention this, it feels kind of lonely without the battle brawlers around after the war." Fabia sighed. "Besides, even though I'm the princess, sometimes even life can be pretty boring without any company."

"You think so?"

"Yeah…" Then all of a sudden, Fabia just got an idea! Maybe she can invite the others over to hang out!

Later on, with her sister, Queen Serena's permission, Fabia decided to host a slumber party for the weekend at the palace. She sent Aranaut to contact Dan, Shun, Marucho, and Jake on Earth about the slumber party. However, she typed up the invitation to Ren on her Bakumeter since they can just contact each other between different planets now that they're in peace.

A couple hours later, a palace guard knocked on the chamber door.

"Princess, there's a visitor wanting to see you."

"Already?" Fabia asked curiously, standing up. "Well, whoever it is, I'll see that person for myself." She then turned to the guard's direction. "All right, I'll be right there."

She headed to the castle gates and when it opened, she didn't expect that the visitor's.. _Ren._

**Eugene: **Ok! This is only the beginning! There'll be more going on coming soon!


	2. The early arrival and the preparations

**Eugene: **Ok, so surprise! Ren ended up arriving at the Neathian palace first thing! And as I was saying-

**Fabia: **Wait a moment, Eugene, but why is Ren here in the introduction?

**Eugene: **Well, he's here because- *realizes something* wait, WHAT? O.O HOW THE HECK DID HE GOT HERE?

**Fabia:** I don't know! But he was definitely doing- something.

**Eugene: ***sighs* Better go check… AFTER THIS CHAPPIE! ONWARD TO CHAPTER 2!

Fabia was very surprised at Ren Krawler's arrival.

"Um, hi there, Fabia. I hope that I'm not late." Ren greeted. With him, he had a dark gray bag consisting a sleeping bag and a few things.

"Late? What for?" Fabia asked in confusion.

"For that slumber party!"

"Oh, that." She finally realized. She cleared her throat. "Don't worry about it, Ren, you're not late. In fact, you're actually early. Well, a little _too _early.."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, now confused.

"Didn't you read my message? The slumber party's actually on Saturday and today's Wednesday.. you came here a few days earlier than I thought.." Fabia pointed out, lingering off at the end. Ren's eyes widened.

"Damn it! No wonder the date looks so weird!" He realized. "I was just done washing up when I got the message and since my Bakumeter had a bit of water on the screen, I thought the word 'Saturday' looked a lot like 'Wednesday' from the droplets! I can't believe I fell for that.." He sighed.

"It's ok, Ren. I'm glad that you came early, anyway." Fabia smiled a bit. "Besides, I'll need some assistance preparing for the real slumber party before Dan and the others arrive.. want to help me?"

Ren exhaled in reassurance. "Sure. I'll be glad to."

Because Ren arrived a few days early, he was allowed to stay at the palace for a few nights before the official slumber party begins on the upcoming Saturday. For a few hours, Fabia and Ren prepped up one of the castle's spare rooms into a slumber party "paradise". With ideas from a few chick flicks that Fabia found on her stay on Earth (yes, they usually have a slumber party as one of the scenes!), they managed to set up a flat screen cobalt and crystal-like TV on the wall, a Wii and a couple video games, a small shelf containing a couple popular movies, a mini-fridge filled with late-night snacks, a monopoly game, a flashlight for ghost stories, and of course, many fluffy pillows for an extreme pillow fight!

"Finally, everything's ready." Ren said, admiring the room. "What do you think, Fabia?"

"Yes, it is complete." She replied. Fabia then started to feel tired. It must be from the Neathian heat. "I'm just going to have to take a walk around the outside of the palace for a moment. I'll be right back." She left the room, stepping into the cool fresh air. However, what she _didn't_ know was that something completely heartbreaking will happen..

**Eugene: **Um, Ren? What are you doing here? O.O

**Ren:** *groans* Don't tell me that you forgotten! I was supposed to be with Fabia for your chapter a few minutes ago!

**Eugene: **… *finally realizes it* Crap, I forgot. XP Note to self: ALWAYS remember the last thing it happened.


	3. The bullies

**Eugene: **Ok, um… so now that Ren's here with me and Fabia-chan, I would like to inform everyone here that this chappie will be a little scary… ^~^

**Fabia: ***shaking* Wh- What do you mean?

**Eugene: **Trust me, dudette, you don't wanna know 'til the chapter comes. And besides, the reason _why_ I made the story T-rated because basically.. there's a bit of pain and violence in it. Hehehe… ^^"" Sorry, you guys.

**Fabia: **WHAT? HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW OF THIS! *shudders in fear*

**Ren: **Shh.. there, there, Fabia.. *embraces Fabia lovingly* Are you sure that it's going to be, um, a bit violent in this chapter?

**Eugene: **I.. think so.. ^^"""" ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 3! XP

Fabia wandered around the castle gardens for the moment where she was surrounded by the beautiful and exotic plants and flowers. Then, as her curiosity expanded, she explored around the cities nearby, but of course, as a normal human girl.

"Hey Aranaut, it's so nice to be alone together like this, don't you agree?" She asked the Haos bakugan happily.

"Yes, I must agree with you, Princess. But I must remind you that we must head back before it gets dark." Aranaut reminded.

Fabia then realized that it'll be night in a couple hours. "Oh, you're right, Aranaut. Maybe we should go back to the castle. Besides, Ren must be bored waiting for me.." She turned around and looked for the direction back to the palace. It was hard to decide at first but then she finally settled in this narrow alleyway. She passed through but then as she was almost there back to the castle, a couple boys (in their Neathian forms, obviously) possibly her age but were tall in height, blocked the path.

"Yo 'Princess', why would you be going around our turf lookin' like that?" One of them sneered.

"Wait, _your_ turf? That isn't yours! It belongs to the monarchy!" Fabia yelled.

The other one smirked. "That's what you think, Fabia Sheen. Now tell us, young lady, why do you look too.. _human_?"

"Too _what_?" She demanded, in complete shock.

"You know, too _human_." The 3rd guy said. "I mean, c'mon, you're a Neathian yet you're a human! Why is it so? Is it because that you preferred the humans over us Neathians, you so-called 'Neathian'?" He jeered. The others laughed.

Fabia just stood there with tears coming out. "You'll pay for this!" She growled. "It's very rude to insult the princess like that!" She then prepared to charge at them but then she suddenly felt herself pinned to the ground.

"Oh yeah? That's what you think! But we're gonna take you down until you reveal your true self!" She heard one of the guys saying.

Then, all of a sudden, she was thrown to the ground, stabbed, punched, pinched, slashed, stomped, biten, and worst of all, kicked as her dress and corset got torn by the attacks and even parts of her dress was stripped off, revealing her very deep wounds.

"STOP IT! It hurts…" Fabia nearly cried out with real tears, but whatever they're doing, she must not cry..

Fabia finally gave her strength up and was badly damaged once more. After a while, the bullies left, leaving the Neathian Princess in blood, sweat, dirt, and tears. She quickly headed back to the palace, not noticing the looks from the others as she quickly passed by.

"Fabia, what happened..?" She heard Ren said.

"It- It's nothing. I just tripped, that's all." She quickly said, then rushed to her room, crying for a moment until she fell asleep.

Ren just stood in his spot in total blank and confusion.

"Linehalt.. is there something that Fabia's not telling me?" He turned to his guardian bakugan, Darkus Linehalt, who was just hovering in Ren's shoulder.

"I'm not so sure, Ren. I'm not sure.." Linehalt replied.

Ren sighed. "It's probably nothing. But I think something's wrong.."


	4. From bad to worse?

**Eugene: **Ok, sorry that I haven't came up with a new idea for this chappie earlier. Also, Fabia's still scarred for life by the last chapter here..

**Fabia: ***shudders* T.T

**Ren: **You'd better make this less violent, you hear me? *still embraces Fabia*

**Eugene: **Um.. ok.. but only by the next chapter since this one is _still_ a bit violent due to the bullies.. ^^""" Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 4!

By the dawn of the next morning, Fabia's injuries began to heal themselves and she felt a bit better. She stepped out of her room after changing into a new dress. Ren was waiting across the room.

"Are you all right, Fabia?" Ren asked, reaching out for her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Fabia replied, gently moving his hand out of the way. "I told you, I just tripped over and fell, that's all."

Fabia and Ren continued to prepare for the slumber party. Fabia also just learned from Aranaut that Dan and the other brawlers will be coming right at the Neathian palace on Saturday. As the hours wore on, Fabia wondered if those bullies from the day before decided to stop tormenting her yet. So as soon as Ren went to the bathroom by sundown, she quickly went to the enclosed alleyway where the bullies were there last time. She checked but no bullies.

"Phew. I think they're finally gone. This looks like I'm safe.. for now." Fabia said, relieved.

"Are you sure about this, princess?" Aranaut asked nervously. He was shaking a bit. "They might be away just to hurt you again.."

"Aranaut, I'm sure it won't happen-" But the Neathian princess spoke too soon as dark figures appeared right behind her. A flashlight was lit up and it was the bullies again! They dropped the flashlight and kept kicking and punching, scratching and pinching, stomping and every other painful attempt that hurt Fabia, but a lot worse than last time. Even Aranaut had a few scratches but other than that, he was dropped to the ground by the bullies.

"_Ouch.. that hurts.. but I won't let them do that to me again_!" Fabia thought angrily, then with a flash, she stood up and threw the bullies to the ground hard.

"Ha! A girl who can throw that far! That's so wrong!" She heard one of the guys saying as he sneered. "Boys, let's show the princess how it's done.."

Fabia didn't know what he meant, but for one thing, her strength began to run out and her knees sunk to the ground. Then she felt the bullies beat her harder and more painful every second. She only had enough strength to escape back to the castle yet again..


	5. Fabia's Neathian Form

**Eugene: **Um… I don't have much to say here except for the fact that this one might STILL scar all of you readers for life, but it will eventually have a comforting/romantic side by the next chappie..

**Fabia: **What do you mean, by "romantic"?

**Eugene: **You'll find out-

**?: **HEY! THERE SHE IS! GET HER!

**Fabia: **Wait, what? *sees bullies after her* O.O Uh-oh… *runs away*

**Eugene: **^^""" ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 5! AND PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU'RE DONE READING! SHOW THE STORY SOME LOVE!

It was Friday the next day, and unfortunately, for Fabia, her injuries were still showing up and others were starting to notice, but she just shrugged it off. She decided to go outside to think when she felt a hand gripping on her arm to stop; it was Ren who stopped her.

"Fabia? What's up with you? You'd been acting all weird lately." Ren stated, his hand was still holding Fabia's arm.

"Ren, I'm telling you for the last time, I'm not acting weird." She repeated for what it seems to be the 10th time since yesterday. She even glared at Ren's Gundalian eyes to prove it.

"Then what happened to your arm?" Ren pushed up Fabia's sleeve to reveal a large reddish bruise on her forearm. She sort of blushed in embarrassment and turned magma red.

"It's nothing, ok! Can't you just leave me alone already? I need some time to think…" Fabia started to scream, but then realized that she was doing it and she quickly ran off, only leaving Ren to worry..

Fabia finally found herself outside with the fresh air and it cleared her head after what happened from the last 2 days… however, she doesn't know where the heck she _even_ is.. Then she heard one of those familiar voices again for what seems to be the 3rd time now.

"So you're back, huh? You may have thrown us to the ground hard but this time, you will pay.. BUT YOU WON'T SURVIVE THIS ONE! GET HER, BOYS!" It's those bullies again!

She ran and ran and ran, starting to feel frightened. But then stopped at a clearing and stood her ground; she just came up with a plan. She turned to Aranaut, who was hovering over her right shoulder.

"Aranaut, try to distract them by pinging their foreheads. Once they're interrupted, I'll stop them." Fabia whispered to the Haos bakugan. She was that determined to teach the bullies, especially the leader, a lesson.

"Yes, Princess. I understand." Aranaut closed up his ball form and flung himself up, beating the foreheads of the bullies and causing them to try to swat the bakugan away.

Fabia then grabbed the arms of the bullies and threw them to the ground, not too hard but enough to stop them. Then her slender human hand went in the form of a karate chop and she directed it to the throat of the so-called "leader".

"I am sorry about this, but I wouldn't really want to 'hurt' you guys like this.. however, _why _are you bullying me like that?" Fabia demanded in a stern but fair voice. Her hand was still in the shape of a karate chop under the throat. "I mean, it's not nice to treat others like.. dirt or whatever and-"

"Well, duh! Isn't that obvious?" One of the bullies sneered.

"What?"

"I told you," The "leader" began to say, suddenly rising up. "You're too human for your own kind. You're just not too- _Neathian_ enough to even be in your home planet!"

All of a sudden, the bullies rose up, swatting Aranaut to the ground and beating up Fabia once more. But compared to what happened from the last few times, this is the most painful she'd ever experienced. Even more painful than those lightning zaps from Kazarina's electric spear.

But she wasn't too sure about what happened afterwards because her green human eyes were closed shut. As the bullies shoved, kicked, punched, scratched, etc on Fabia, it came to the point when she got hurt so badly, _she got turned back to her true form; her NEATHIAN form._

Many minutes later, the bullies were gone. Fabia finally opened her eyes and started to pick up Aranaut when she realized her hand… it felt really.. different. Instead of the slender, smooth, clean, light peachy-skinned hand she was used to, it was pinkish purple and the fingers have band-like texture in them. Fabia stared at the hand for a moment before standing up and looking down on herself to find _that she's in her Neathian form_!

Suddenly, panic rushed into her head. Fabia quickly picked up Aranaut and ran off back to the palace in full speed ahead. She didn't notice the stares that were in her direction or the whispers and mutters that came out of the other citizens's mouths. She just kept running, running, running… Fabia finally made it to the palace, not realizing the direction she was taking. As she ran, Fabia found herself running right past Ren…

"_Oh no.. he saw me like this_!" She realized that Ren was shocked at her current appearance and he was looking directly at her eyes. Fabia's cheeks blushed in deep blood red and in embarrassment and nervousness as she bolted off again, not wanting him to see her current state again. Fabia hid inside a small spare room and she started to cry, not noticing that Ren just got in..

**Eugene: **Aw man! There's gonna be suspense in this... AND from the looks of it, something else might go on.. if you know what I mean. Anyway, this chappie took me a few days to write and to tell ya the truth, it took me A WHILE to even download this! Why? BECAUSE I ACCIDENTLY PUT IN MY HETALIA STORY! That's for those who noticed earlier before this is up, fyi. Anyway, night!


	6. Fabia's secret and Ren's words

**Eugene: **Wow… O_O it's been a while since I wrote a chappie for this story. I wonder how long though..?

**Ren: ***taps shoulder* Excuse me, but Fabia isn't coming out from under that bed. *turns to under the bed* Fabia! Come out already!

**Fabia: ***under bed* NO! And you can't make me… TT TT *sob*

**Eugene: ***sighs* Dude, she'll come out when she's ready… hopefully. Anyway, this chappie's gonna have some romantic parts in it (but not the overly inappropriate sexy ones!… if you know what I mean. ^^"""), just to let ya know. Just be glad that the romantic stuff that I wrote ain't that romantic… well, technically, pretty much. But at least it'll show Ren's sweet and comforting side! ONWARD WITH THE ROMANTICALLY COMFORTING CHAPTER 6!

"Fabia? Fabia… can't you come out, please..? We need to talk.."

Fabia was under the small bed in the spare room she was hiding in. She was huddling very close to her body and she froze, hearing Ren's voice; she was worried that he'll find her and something terrible will happen.. if it's that possible.

Ren looked around trying to find the Neathian princess at the moment, then switched on the small switch lighting the dim ceiling light from above. There were only one thing in the room and that's the bed. The dim light revealed Fabia's Neathian silhouette from under the bed, blurring into a dark shape.

"Fabia?" He realized, he just saw herself, as a Neathian, tucking up her entire body and sobs came out from the folds of her torn yellow dress. He saw pearly tears coming out of her bright green Neathian eyes.

"Go away.. You shouldn't see me like this… I.." She tried to choke out from her tears, but nothing came out after that.

But this time, Ren didn't obey those orders, he just opened up the cover hiding the gap where Fabia was hiding and at that very moment he stretched out his hand to her, _he revealed his Gundalian form_.

Seeing Ren's Gundalian form… that piercing golden eyes, the gray skin, those fang-like teeth (a few hints of what his Gundalian form looks like) …. that very form startled Fabia at the moment and she tried to back away. Ren started to get impatient.

"Fabia, you shouldn't have cowered like this. If you don't come out, I'll…" He started to say.

"You'll what? Kill me? Like that's ever going to happen, you think that for a Gundalian, you would be the one to inject the pain, but I actually _suffered_ the pain! And you would've never understand how I felt about-" Fabia was about to continue to unleash out the anger and pain of what she had been through (thanks to those bullies..) _when Ren swiftly went to Fabia's side and started to kiss her_.

His lips brushed against hers in a soft and gentle way that was hard to resist… without giving any thought, Fabia tentatively kissed back, her anger and sadness fading away. After a minute however, she quickly pulled back and find it hard to breathe a little so her breathing got kind of harsh…

"Now tell me, what has gotten into you lately?" Ren stated clearly, regaining his composure.

"I…" Fabia sighed, there's no escape from that tactic now… she might as well confess it. "There are those bullies that can't stop making fun of me! They kept hurting me and.. they tried to force out my true Neathian form… I'm not sure why, but I think it has something to do with how I look as a human."

"How you look as a human? Why would they hurt you for that?" Ren tried to state.

As he said that, Fabia just went silent; she is unsure of that answer. She just ended up crying a bit again. She tried to brush the tears away because she somehow sensed that if she cried fully, Ren might as well go violent against the princess herself. But that didn't happen, however, because he just pulled her into a somewhat sweet embrace. Her head was buried in his black and purple jagged top.

"I'm sorry! But I just feel so-" Fabia tried to choke out a sob. "unappreciated. That's why I never reveal my true Neathian form to you and the brawlers, because if you guys see me like this-" Another sob was choked out again. She sniffled. "I don't know, you'll all just completely ignore me and treat me so badly."

"Fabia.." Ren hid half of his face in her hair, wondering how he should sum up what he really wanted to tell her. He then gently tilted her chin up so that she is completely facing him, Neathian eye to Gundalian eye. "This may be hard for you to believe this but, _I think you're still beautiful_."

Now _that_ was something that Fabia had never really expected for a Gundalian, or more likely, for Ren to say to someone like her. "Really?" She managed to say.

"Yes. No matter what form you're in, you're still that sweet Neathian princess inside. This doesn't change anything." He answered, ending it with a soft brush from his lips against hers.

When Fabia understood what Ren was actually trying to tell her, she managed to smile at the kiss before pulling away. "You're right. I'm still me, even if my form changes." But then she just realized something. "But what about those bullies? I have to at least teach them a lesson somehow.."

As she said the words, Ren smirked before saying, "Don't worry, Fabia; I have a plan."


	7. Ren's plan

**Eugene: **Ok, get this: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! Weird, huh? First I'm finished "Iceland's Icelandic Shirt, then 2 of my one-shots "The Ninja and the Baby Kiss" and "Breathe Again for Me", and by now, this story! *looks at Fabia and Ren* By the way, how are you two gonna stop those bullies, anyway?

**Fabia: **Oh, Ren is still plotting for that.

**Ren: ***still plotting* *writing something while plot bunnies were near him*

**Eugene: **Ok, maybe I'll figure out that plot later on! ONWARD WITH THE FINAL CHAPPIE! CHAPTER 7!

Ren and Fabia were both hiding behind a chrome-covered container near one of the Neathian's house the next day (it was Saturday, before the slumber party).

"Hey Ren, are you sure this plan will work." Fabia asked, whispering.

"I'm postive. Sid taught me this one back in Gundalia." Ren just replied, holding Linehalt steady. "Ready?"

Fabia nodded. "Let's do this." She also held Aranaut in position; they were ready.

The bullies were walking around, discussing the next plans of torture and torment.

"Ha! Did ya see that look on the princess's face?"

"You bet! Serves her right for being so hu-man!"

"Hahaha! Like, totally!"

Just then, they heard a slight moan from behind them. But before they could turn around, they felt their heads panged by.. _2 bakugan_? _1 Haos and 1 Darkus_? They tried to block themselves from the 2 attacking bakugan but they didn't block in time and they ended up with throbbing pain. Then they heard that moan again.. but it grew louder and louder…. the next thing that the bullies saw was a dark silhouette of Fabia in her Neathian form and what seems to be another silhouette of- _a Gundalian_? Or was it a ghost? A soul reaper like from Bleach? A demon? Whatever it was, it looked absolutely terrifying. The demonic-looking silhouette was clutching Fabia's silhouette by the throat.

"_Help me…_" The voice sobbed, it was a female voice, it sounded like Fabia's (technically, it IS). "_Someone please help me…. I feel tormented by him….._"

Then another voice echoed out, but this time, it was a deep, haunting male voice (it's actually Ren, but please don't tell!). The voice this time was directed right to the bullies's direction.

"_FOOLS_!_ NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU ALL HAVE DONE_! _YOU HAVE TORMENTED HER TO MISERY FOR TOO LONG AND NOW THIS IS HAPPENING_!"

The bullies did nothing but shaking in fear. What was that voice trying to tell them?

"_IF YOU WANT THAT GIRL TO BE FREE FROM MY GRASP, APOLOGIZE OF WHAT YOU DID TO HER_!"

As the voice said that, the bullies, especially the "leader", grew stunned. _How the hell did he know that_? They all had nothing to say.

"But I… uh, we…" The "leader" stuttered, but the voice cut him off.

"_DO NOT MAKE ANY MORE EXCUSES_!" The voice boomed out. "_NOW TELL HER THAT YOU'RE ALL SORRY AND I SHALL LET HER GO_!"

Ok, now _this_ started to set the bullies off. So they all had no choice but to kneel and bow down while saying this. "WE'RE SORRY~!"

Then the male silhouette let go of the female silhouette and pulled out a random spear, displaying a scary mental image. "_NOW BEAT IT_!" The male voice cried out, leaving the bullies running away in panic; they should stop bullying Fabia by now.

Fabia and Ren then stepped out of their "silhouettes" and in their real forms, they had to keep themselves from giggling.

"Wow! I can't believe your plan worked, Ren!" Fabia cried out, amazed by the result of the plan that she and Ren did.

"Yeah, they should stop bullying you so much by now." He replied.

"Hehe, probably…" Fabia and Ren then started to change back into their human forms. Fabia, who forgot to tell Ren one last thing that day earlier, turned to Ren and said, "By the way, Ren, I just wanna say thank you. For helping me understand about this.. well, situation. You'll keep this a secret, will you?"

Ren smiled a bit. "Yes. I promise you, princess. I won't tell." He said before surprising Fabia with a kiss on the lips. She kissed back and she was about to make this deeper and longer when a voice echoed out. This one, however, sounded familiar…

"YO FABIA! REN! WE'RE HERE FOR THE SLUMBER PARTY~! C'MON, WE SHOULD START THAT PAR-TAY!" Now _this_ is the voice that belonged to, not the bullies, but Dan Kuso, their Pyrus-battling human friend. Dan was coming right over with Shun, Marucho, and Jake. Then it hit Fabia; they're here for that slumber party!

"Come on, we should take them to the palace." Ren said, lacing his fingers with Fabia's.

She nodded in agreement. "Right. Let's go!" They ran to where their friends are and they headed to the Neathian palace, where that slumber party's gonna start.

**Eugene: ***scans story* Wow, nice plan that Ren plotted. Oh, and remember I mentioned that I said that this story's an early wedding present for my friend's twin sister and her fiancé (aka husband-to-be by Christmas?)? Well, before I can end this.. *turns to Ren and Fabia* Ren, Fabia, wanna do the honours?

**Ren and Fabia: **Yeah sure. ^^ *unfurls banner that says the following below*

***~*~Congratulations to Shauna Wellington and Josh Brookton! May you two shall be claimed and loved by one another for all eternity. *^^* Oh, and happiness shall come once the wedding happens! Hehe. :P~*~***

**Eugene: **Anyway, I gotta go now! And this is the story "Fabia's True Form!"! From Ren, Fabia, and me! Later~! XD


End file.
